Celebrations are meant to be fun
by WhisperingTruth
Summary: Celebrations are meant to be about happiness, joy. Damon's birthday is coming up, and as Elena puts the effort in to make it special, they share moments that they never thought they would. But Stefan is there, waiting for the inevitable, not knowing that he's holding them back. -Rated T for romantic scenes, possible blood and gore, Damon Elena pairing-
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: Hello! I'm Georgia, 12, from England. This is my first ever fanfiction.. I think I'll have multiple chapters, if you all like it, of course. I think the editing is okay, but not too sure. This will be a Delena based fic, and I promise some hot scenes! Please review, it would mean the world!_**

\\ELENA'S POV/

"Hmm... What about a human head?" Caroline suggested bitterly, eyes narrowed like a cat's stalking it's pray. I'd hate to think what was going on in that head of hers.

The joke's on me, I guess. I should've known asking her for advice was a bad idea. Completely pointless. This gift needed to be... Well I don't know quite the right word. I rolled my eyes, as if her spite towards Damon didn't matter, when we both knew quite well I didn't like it. Feeling Caroline's eyes on me, I looked down. What did she see? Did she see what I saw when I looked in the mirror? Or more? Maybe less?

My thoughts were interrupted when Caroline spoke again. "How do you even know it's Damon's birthday tomorrow?"

"Um.." I could'nt hide my shame; I _shouldn't_. "Stefan told me."

Her lips were pursed as she looked me up and down appraisingly. I felt my cheeks flame. "And you asked." She raised an eyebrow.

I just shrugged.

"Elena, you can't just ask your boyfriend when his brother's birthday is! Especially when he's crazy in love with you!"

Oh god. _The 'L' bomb_. "You don't know that. He's never said that to you." It was a weak argument, I know.. But I didn't have much else really.

That set her off. She rambled on and on about how I was ungrateful, which I was. With the appropriate nods and a few "mhmm"s in agreement, I pretended to listen. **_Special_**! That was it! This gift had to be **_special_**! After all.. It was for _someone_ special..

I banished that thought from my head. Damon.. He wasn't special. He wasn't _allowed_ to be special.

And for the 102nd time I scolded myself for thinking about Damon in ways I really shouldn't. Because I had Stefan. I loved Stefan. I had to love Stefan.

Then it hit me. Picking up my bags, standing up and stumbling - yes, a vampire stumbling, hilarious! - over my chair, I ran to the nearest jewlers, leaving my best friend behind me in absolute shock. "Sorry!" I hastily apoligized over my shoulder. I'd really talk to her later, but considering the last year, my laters were scarce.

I knew where I was going, but it seemed like everywhere was crowded and everyone was blocking my path. I had to get to this! Rushing, rushing, rushing. We were always rushing. Always had to be somewhere by then, at this time, not later, now. But this was important.

Wow that sounds pathetic. Buying a present for the most gorgeous boy in the world - no, Stefan is the most gorgeous, I corrected myself. 2nd most gorgeous for Damon, I guess - was important. Ha! I didn't realize I had stooped so low.

Finally, I was _here_. And _there_ it was. The perfect present.

It was iron, I was sure of it, and fit into the palm of my hands. It's big wings stretched out to the side of it's muscular body. A crow. Just like Damon was. I didn't realize I had my nose pressed up against the glass until a cloud of fog blurred my vision; I must've been breathing heavily. But why?

This always happens! I just can't explain it! Whenever I think about Damon.. Whenever I think about him.. My breathing quickens and my heart pumps _out of my chest_.

But this was different. I felt** hope**. And those black glass beads that the crow had for eyes were staring at me funny, urging me to buy it. I needed to get this. **For me. For Damon**.

\\SCENE BREAK/ \\CAROLINE'S POV/

She left. _She just got up and left_. No doubt to go and buy that demon a present.

He didn't deserve anything! Least of all a present! At least she'd apolized.

I just couldn't believe this. The way her face fell when I suggested the head for a present, not that I'm sure he wouldn't like it. She was _dissapointed._

I didn't think she knew it yet, but she felt something for him. Especially to go to this much effort to make a 169 year old man's birthday special. Man? No, that suggests maturity. More like a boy.

I'd had it. The coffee was cold, and I'd had enough. I got up and walked home. Human speed.

...


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I'm really surprised with the veiws I'm getting on chapter one! So thank you! Really, you are awesome! The editing is a little rough.. Let me know what you think of chapter two, still completely innocent! I'm thinking the next two might not me.. We'll see! Please reveiw, share, ect. ect. ect! Sincerely, a very nervous author!**_

\\ELENA'S POV/

Images of tomorrow filled my head.. I had it all planned out. The crow I bought was sat on my window ledge, staring at me with it's big beady eyes.

I smiled. It reminded me of Damon, in ways. _Alway_s got it's eyes on what he wants.

Immediately I regretted thinking that, and clenched my eyes shut to try and clear my head. I needed to sleep. Tomorrow would be fine, no need to panic, Damon would love his present...

_But what if he didn't?_

\\DAMON'S POV/

She looked so peaceful. I was sure she didn't know I was there, and I wasn't just there to watch her sleep.

I was looking for things that go bump in the night. I was her knight in shining armour, saving her from the boogy monster.

No way would I admit it aloud, but if anything did happen, I'd never forgive myself.

On the roof of the opposite house, my veiw of the Sleeping Beauty was almost _too good_. I could see her curled up in bed, with her adorable little PJ shorts on, her eyes closed. She was thinking, I could tell by the way her brow furrowed.

A look of panic shot across her face, but I didn't move. There was no need. Like she said, she was a big girl, she could handle herself.

Her lying there, so innocent, so child-like, made me think. It made me think _way too much_.

_What would it be like if I was there with her.. Lying with her, my arms protecting her from all things evil. Her slow, steady breath against me and her rhythmic heart beat soothing me to join her in the paradise of dreams._

Now that would be a good birthday present.

No. She would never be with me, and I would never be with her. She belonged to my brother. No way would she ever consider me as a choice.

_But what if she did?_

\\NEXT MORNING/ \\ELENA'S POV/

Opening my eyes was easy, for once. I was ready for the day, and I was looking forward to it. My alarm read 10:00am.

_Wait.. 10:00am?_

I had no idea how late it was... But then again, I seemed to be late for everything these days. I wasn't in any hurry, so I took my time showering, washing my hair twice as thouroughly as usual and shaving my legs seemed like a good idea for some reason. I got out, and my phone was buzzing.

It must've been buzzing for a while. Stefan.

_"Hello?"_

_"Elena! Finally! I've been calling for ages."_

_"Sorry, I was in the shower. What is it?"_ There was a snappy edge to my tone that I didn't intend for there to be.

_"I just wondered if you'd like to go out today? You know, for lunch or something_?" He was completely forgiving. Of course he was, I mean, it was Stefan. Not like his brother. Not at all.

I laughed lightly. _"You, a vampire, want to go for lunch?" _Then I remembered Damon. _"I.. I can't Stefan... I'm sorry."_

_"Why not?" _He adgusted his tone. _"I mean.. That's fine. I'll see you later. I love you, Elena."_

_"I love you, too."_

I'd said that a lot to him lately. Each time I hoped it would feel true. Right. But it didn't.

I lied to myself, told myself it was just a phase.

_Too bad I sucked at lying._

I grabbed the clothes I left out, put them on, tied my hair up in a messy bun and put the crow in my purse.

Time to visit the birthday boy.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hope you like chapter 3! I really enjoy writing these, more than you know!:D Again, reviews are appreciatted, and hopefully there'll be some hot delena moments next? Thanks for your support! -Georgia**_

\\ELENA'S POV/

I let myself into the boarding house. Damon's here.

**So is Stefan**.

Why did that bother me so much? It wasn't like me and Damon had anything to hide, was it?

_Was it_?

I sneak down the hall, hoping I don't bump into him.

I could just imagine it. _I blew you off to come and see your brother, Stefan. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again._

Real classy, Elena.

Being quiet wasn't hard in soft toed shoes, denim shorts and a green tank top that was probably a bit too revealing.

It's not like I was about to go out in a snow suit in this weather.

_Especially_ not to see Damon.

I got to his door and suddenly felt very unsure. This was such a stupid idea.

_Damon was over 150 years old, for god's sake! Why the hell did I do this?_

But before I could run and hide, which I would have, trust me, the door squeaked.

And not long after that, Damon appeared.

He appeared in a tight black jumper, and jeans. The usual.

And the annoying thing about the usual was that no matter how many times he wore it, he still looks just as beautiful.

He was obviously not expecting to see me, and stopped himself from bumping into me.

Part of me wished he would have. But that was also the part of me that needed mental help.

He stopped very close to me, and I didn't fail to notice. He was so near, I could smell his colone.

My breathing quickened involuntarily. He found that amusing.

That irratating one-sided smile of his spread across his face. I wanted to slap it off of him.

Only because I liked it, and I know I shouldn't. I scowled at him, not saying a word.

My eyes followed his hands until he put two fingers on the inside of my wrist, and I let in a sharp breath.

I didn't realize what he was doing at first, but then I got it. He was feeling my pulse.

He closed his eyes, and as he felt my heartbeat, from the same heart that was about to burst out of my chest, a wide smile spread across his face. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him.

He opened his eyes, and I walked past him into his room. I have no idea what I was doing. I just couldn't stand outside risking Stefan seeing us.

Seeing me.

Damon followed me in, the smirk gone. He layed down on his bed, hands above his head.

"Can I help you?" He purred.

I sat on the edge of the bed and pulled out the crow, hidden safely inside a decorative box.

"What's that?" He sat up, but I wouldn't answer him.

Finally he stood up, and so did I. I looked at him straight in those impossibly beautiful blue eyes and whispered,

"Happy Birthday."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: How you doin'? I for one am incredibly nervous! Let me know what you think, review!**_

\\ELENA'S POV/

He looked at me in disbelief for a second.

_Was I wrong? Was it actually his birthday? Or was this all just some kind of sick joke?_

But then his gaze softened and he smiled. Not his one-sided smirk that seriously got on wick, but something so much more real.

_And so much more gorgeous._

I returned the smile just as warmly, and it must've spread from ear to ear when he leaned down. I felt his lips by my ear.

"Thank you," he whispered. His voice was like velvet... So _smooth..._

But I still had to give him his present.

"Close your eyes," I told him. He looked at me funny. He was reluctant. "Damn it Damon, just close your eyes!"

And he did.

\\DAMON'S POV/

Why the hell did she want my eyes closed? I closed them anyway, even though I didn't want to look away from her.

Without my vision I felt protective. Vampire instincts, I guess.

I could still hear her breathing, a light, delicious sound. And the hum in the back of her throat in time with her rapid heart beat. Then I heard ribbon crunching. She was unwrapping something.

"Put out your hands. Cup them." But before I could, her hands were already directing mine. Not at all steady though, shaky. Like she was nervous. Pssh. Why would she be nervous?

Then I felt something in my hands. A gift, probably. But before I could open my eyes to check, I could hear her breathing speed up.

"Keep them closed."

I nodded. I could feel her getting closer.. Even when I had my eyes closed, I was still so aware of her.

Then something warm and soft touched my neck.

Her lips.

I never forgot what they felt like.. Not since that night on the porch where I'd kissed her. Damn... I don't remember a time when wasn't thinking about how right her lips felt on mine.

_Maybe I'd even fantasised about it a few times._

Her kiss lingered for a few seconds, until I felt her break away. I wanted to hold her, make contact with her again, but I couldn't.

I just opened my eyes and gazed at the most beautiful being I have ever layed my eyes upon.

Then I looked down to see what was in my hands; a crow.

It was kind of majestic. It was incredible, really, and I couldn't help but gasp when I saw it.

Elena was looking at me expectantly.

"Do you like it?"

I just smiled. That said it all.

But then suddenly, smiling didn't say enough and I needed her in my arms. Now.

I pulled her into my arms, and felt her hands on my sides as I wrapped mine around her.

_She sighed. She was content. As was I._


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hope you guys like;) I have some ideas for the next video... Some good ideas! Anyway, we might meet Stefan in the next few chapters? #ReviewsAreAppreciated. -Georgia**_

\\ELENA'S POV/

What did I just do? _What the heck did I just do!?_

One minute I was giving him his present, and the next I was kissing his neck! How the hell did that happen?

And the worse thing was _if felt good!_

And the way he held me... It was as if I belonged in his arms... I needed to be there.

I was **home.**

Even as we were in the car now, and his hand was on the gear stick, I wanted to touch him!

If he was a drug, I was an addict.

Nothing happened in the room. We just talked.

It was the first time we'd ever talked about something other than Stefan, really.

Stefan. The one I loved. The one I_ had _to love.

Even as I thought that, I was looking at Damon from the corner of my eyes.

He was so dark... But the kind of dark that drew you in. You wanted to know what was hiding in that darkness; you weren't frightened of what was hiding. And then, there was that one little bit of light at the centre of this complete black, and you needed to know the source.

It was crazy. Intoxicating.

We pulled up at my house, and he opened the door for me.

"Thanks," I said weakly.

Even as we walked towards the porch, the very same porch that he'd once kissed me on, we were so close. At one point his hand touched mine, and it took every ounce of self control not to let out a sigh of joy. It felt _that good._

We reached the porch, for me every step holding my breath, and he turned to face me.

"Elena?"

"Yes." I steadied myself. I couldn't look at him; I looked down.

But it didn't work, he lifted my chin up, forcing my eyes upon his. Not that I minded that.

My lips parted involuntarily, to my embarressment. And... Even as I was looking at his impossibly beautiful eyes, with stars swimming around in them, I couldn't stop thinking about his _lips._

Those warm, soft lips. So perfectly shaped... I couldn't breath in anything but him.

All I could see was him. _There were no fireworks._

All I could hear was his shaky breath._ There was no romantic music._

All I could smell was his sweet colone. _There were no scented flowers._

But I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

"Why did you do it?" He asked. He meant why did I bother.

"You already know why."

I turned to my door, got out my keys and walked through the door, shutting it behind me.

But never shutting him out. I couldn't, even if I wanted to.

From behind the door, I whispered, "Goodnight, Damon. Happy birthday."

I knew he'd hear it. I could hear him turning away, getting in his car and driving away. Now I needed to go to bed.

Clear my head.

_Pfft. As if._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I really don't know what I'm doing with this. I have absolutely no idea... Just going with the flow. Sooo here's chapter 6, I hope you like it! -Georgia**_

\\ELENA'S POV/

I was still wide awake. I went to bed at 9pm.

My alarm clock told me it was 11pm, but I didn't completely believe it.

Then I felt something crash open.

I squirmed around in bed, looking for the source of the noise: My window.

_Huh, that was weird. My window opened._

It was letting in a draft, and since I was in a vest top and shorts, I got up and closed it.

Being cold probably wouldn't help with sleeping.

"Guess now I'm locked in." A voice joked behind me.

Damon.

I spun around instinctivey, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Damon! You idiot!"

He just smirked.

"Can't sleep?" He said, one eyebrow raised.

I just shook my head. Why was he here?

I jumped back in bed. I was not about to stand there in this outfit infront of one of the most heartbreakingly beautiful people I have ever met.

"Me neither." His smile became more friendly, and I calmed down enough to talk without yelling.

"Why are you here, Damon?" I sighed.

He shrugged.

"I'll leave if you want?" He offered, knowing I couldn't make him leave.

"Go, then." I tried to prove him wrong.

He laughed bitterly, and made his way to the window, calling my bluff.

"No... Wait." _I was so weak_. "Stay. I'll sleep on the floor, you can have my bed."

He shook his head, grabbed blanket and made himself a space on the floor. Why was he so irritatingly persuasive? Even when he wasn't talking, I did what he wanted!

"Ugh. You're really stubborn, you know that? Just come here."

With that he climbed onto my bed, above the covers, with me tucked safely underneath them. He leaned on his elbow, above me, and smiled at my breath quickening.

I rolled over and turned my back to him.

I heard him sigh, and he settled down and shuffled a bit closer. I could feel his breath on my neck.

When I finally turned back around, I could hear his steady breath still. I thought he was asleep.

It wasn't until I was facing him that I realized he wasn't.

_And we were painfully close._

"Elena?" He said in a voice so soft, it could send me to sleep without a doubt.

"M-hmm," was all I could manage.

"Technically, it's still my birthday."

"So what?" I snapped. He was so cryptic.

"So, birthday boys get what they want, don't they?" He inched closer. Wait, maybe that was me.

"Yes. Why?"

He rubbed my cheek with his thumb lightly.

I let a little noise slip. It felt so good...

"I want something."

I just shut my eyes, tried to block him out.

I couldn't resist. Still with my eyes closed, I whispered, "what? What do you want?"

Then he kissed me.

He was being so gentle...

Even as he rolled onto me, and put his hands on my waist, he made sure I wasn't supporting his weight.

He was being careful.

I didn't realize I was kissing him back until I broke away for air and began touching his face.

He was breathing just as heavily as I was. But he stood up and got ready to leave.

"Damon," I breathed. I stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn back.

"Elena, I have to go."

"Was it me? What did I do, Damon?"

He laughed humorlessly, and shook his head. The he looked down at me after finally facing me.

"You're perfect. You did nothing. But I need to go, and you need to sleep."

And with that, he left the way he came and I stood there, _wondering what the hell just happened._


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It's been sosossosososo long and I'm sosososoosoosoo sorry! xD. Wow I suck. Sorry. Seriously. But yeah, I can't remember what chapter this is... But review & follow & favourite!

**\\ELENAS****POV/**

Never have I struggled to wake up this much. And, considering the last year of my life, that's saying something.

It just felt so _wrong_. My bed was empty other than me, and it didn't feel right.

I remembered the warmth I felt when Damon layed beside me, and how we shared a moment.

But he left. He obviously didn't feel as curious about it as I did.

When I say curious, I mean I want to know more. Like when a child sees a locked door with a "no entry" sign on it, they want to know what's behind the door.

Damon's heart is locked, and I want access to it.

No, scrap that, I _need_ access to it.

Then someone knocked on my door.

"Come in," I mumbled, knowing who it was before they even came in.

"Good morning, beautiful," Stefan layed down beside me, and I reflexively flinched away from the feeling.

That was what I was programmed to do, _I couldn't help it_. I was programmed to stay away from things that felt wrong. _And this felt wrong._

"Elena?"

He looked at me. It was a strange look_. "What's wrong?" _He was so worried.

"This. This... This is wrong."

I couldn't say anything else.

He shook his head, not understanding.

"Stefan... Can't you feel this?"

I said, frustrated, motioning to the air between us.

He sighed, looking pained. I couldn't do this... He didn't deserve this. I shouldn't be with him, I wasn't good for him, he needed better.

A tear rolled over my eyelash and down my cheek as I whispered, _"The distance."_

He nodded his head and stood up, and so did I. _"I'm so sorry, Elena."_

All I could do was shake my head, trying to make him understand that it wasn't his fault. I couldn't speak, and all that escaped my mouth was a simple whimper.

"Shhh,"

he cooned as he held me in his arms and kissed my hair. _"I know, I've felt it for weeks, I just didn't want to admit it. And... Elena?" _I nodded. _"Do what you have to do to be happy."_

With that, he squeezed me reassuringly and let me go. This wasn't the first time, but it felt like the final.

This was the end.

And now there was no going back.

It had all happened so suddenly, and as he turned his back... As he turned his back to me, I couldn't help but feel ashamed. Ashamed that I had put him through this.

**\\STEFANS****POV/**

If I didn't say it now, I would break.

I was leaving the one I wanted to take.

I had to let her know one thing, so I turned around and looked her directly in her wet eyes.

"I love you, Elena. And I always will,"

she nodded, lost for words. _"Even if you don't feel the same."_

Walking straight out of the house and into my car, I drove.

Nowhere in particular, but anywhere but here.

I couldn't stay; not after this.

I was such an idiot. I should've seen this coming.

**\\ELENAS****POV/\\SCENE BREAK/**

That was it. I'd been sat here doing nothing, feeling sorry for myself for way too long.

I got up, grabbed my bag and headed to the Salvatore Boarding house. I got a glimpse of myself in my rear-veiw mirror, but I wish I hadn't.

It didn't matter what I looked like.

He'd understand.

After all, Damon always did.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Uhhh helloooo c; Im not sure about this honestly, but I think the next chapter will be the last! It will probably be a pure delena moment chapter- WOOO DELENA XD And guys, thank you all so much for the reviews, and the likes, favourites, follows! I've just hit 1,5OO veiws, and I can't thank you enough! This has been great fun to write, and I don't want it to end! Hopefully I can do some one-shots next week? -Georgia**_

I drove as fast as I could, and ran into the house quicker than I ever had before.

I leaped up the stairs and headed to the room.

_Damon's room._

It was more like a lair, the amount of girls that had been charmed by his unreal beauty and snuck up there.

But I didn't want to think about that.

Opening the door, I hesitated when I saw him. He looked startled by my urgency at first, and he looked so vunerable.

Could I really do this?

I just ran to him. Just him. He was the only thing in the universe now, and as I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him as hard as my body allowed me to, I questioned myself.

_Why the hell did I hesitate?_

Our lips moved in rhythm, and I opened my mouth so I could taste him...

It was _so good._

My tongue brushd his lip, and it overwhelmed me. He found my waist and wrapped his arms around it.

He had me against a wall in seconds.

He seemed to be enjoying this as much as I did, and as I broke away to get some air, I got a good look at him.

And he looked gorgeous, but there was something there.

He let me go, and turned his back to me so I couldn't read his face.

_"Damon?" _I whispered, too hurt to speak up.

In a matter of seconds, that hurt turned into irritation.

_"Damon! Why do you always do that?" _I demanded.

He turned around, still a few meters between us. Those meters were far too big.

His eyes were full of so much pain. But I couldn't give up, I needed to get to the bottom of this.

_"You're an idiot, you know that?"_ I scowled.

_"Oh am I? I wasn't aware of that. Care to enlighten me why, Elena?"_ His tone was sarcastic as he tried to hide his feelings.

_"Because... Because you don't understand how much I love you, Damon!"_ I blurted out. _"I.. I love you!" _I shouted at him.

But instead of kissing me feircely like they do in the movies, and replying with the same thing, he just stood there and shook his head. _"No, you don't."_

_"What?"_

_"Stefan called me and told me about the breakup. That's why you're so upset."_

_"No! I'm.. I'm upset, yes, but I'm confused, Damon! I'm getting mixed messages here, and I need you to feel the same about me!"_

He paced forward and took my face in his hands. _"I love you, Elena. More than you could ever understand."_

_"You absolute fool,"_ I whispered. _"I do understand, and that's what's killing me. Because trying not to love you makes me want you more."_

Something resembling a smile spread across Damon's perfect, warm face. I'd never seen that look before.

_"What's that look?" _I wondered.

He just shrugged, to focused on me to answer.

Then, as he crept closer and he placed his hands on my waist, I could feel his breath on my neck.

So softly, he kissed the hollow below my ear, and whispered, _"You're sure about this?"_

I swallowed and nodded quickly. I didn't realize how tired I was, until he took his hands off of me and I walked away from the wall I was leaning up against. I practically collapsed.

Damon lifted me up, placed me on his bed, and murmered, _"There's no going back now, Elena."_

_"I know,"_ I sighed, and curled up, waiting for him to lie with me. But he never did. He turned around and began to walk out of the room. _"Damon?"_

He froze, _"Yes?"_

_"Stay with me. Please."_ I begged. _"I feel safe with you."_

And with that, he layed down beside me on his back, and I snuggled into his chest.

It was as if this place was made especially for my shape, and I was grateful for that.

_No way was I going to sleep any time soon._


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here it is... The happily ever after you all wanted so badly! I didn't want this to end, I just has so much fun writing it! I can't believe it's over! BUT! I will write again, soon hopefully C; Not to mention, I've got some one-shots planned ;) Exciting;D -Georgia**_

**\\ELENAS**** POV/**

I layed on Damon's muscular, bare chest, tracing the planes on his abs. My head was on the spot above his heart.

I could hear it's steady beat, and it almost sent me to sleep. Along with his sweet breath, it was the perfect lullaby.

_"Go to sleep, Elena,"_ he whispered.

I just shook my head. No way. This was _way_ too perfect.

_"Why not?" _he breathed. His voice was so warm and soothing...

_"I don't want to miss any of this. Ever," _I told him. Then I leaned on my elbow and looked down over him.

He looked back at me with the same amount of admiration and smiled.

_"I could give you sweet dreams,"_ he offered.

_"Hmm,"_ I sighed. _"I'd prefer this, to be honest,"_ I grinned.

Then I leaned down further, so we were centermeters apart. I could smell his faint colone, and saw him look at my lips.

_Once._

_Twice._

_Three times._

Gradually, his face came closer as he became nearer. Without warning, he kissed me.

It was so strong... He sat up, and I was on his lap, kissing him back just as hard.

His taste was brilliant, and it sent a rush of electric through me.

It was always like this when we were together; I just didn't notice until _now. _The air buzzed on a frequency only we noticed.

I saw things in him no other did, and he saw the same in me.

We were a match.

His hands ran down my back, finding the small and pulling me closer. My fingers tangled in his hair, and I heard him moan slightly.

There was a hum in the back of his throat, a hum so sweet it only made me want him more.

But I had to break away for air. I closed my eyes while we were apart, and rested my forhead on his.

Our breathing was perfectly in time, as were our heartbeats: fast and desperate for more.

I opened my eyes, and found him gazing right into them.

_"Damon," _I breathed.

_"Elena,"_ he responded; it was the only thing he could say.

_"You know... No matter what happens..."_ I could hardly speak.

_"Mhmm?"_

_"I love you."_

He grinned, and whispered into my ear, _"I love you, too. Always."_

_"And forever."_ I said.

Then he held me in ways I_ never _thought anyone would,and did things to me I _never _thought were possible.We layed together, talking about dreams I _never _knew I had_,_ and thinking things we _never _thought we would. We made eachother question our lives, beliefs. We made eachother challenge things, and open up our minds to beyond what we saw.

It was exhilerating.

And with that, we continued into one of the many moments of the perfect forever in front of us.

_Our _perfect forever.


End file.
